


[Podfic] Ritual Madness

by sophinisba



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Airports, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Background Het, Background Slash, F/F, Femslash, New Year's Eve, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5518520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>clio_jlh's story read aloud: "Michaela tries to keep Laurel from attending Connor's New Year's Eve party, because she doesn't need everyone to bear witness to her not getting a kiss at midnight. But she is far from successful at the keeping Laurel away part. The kiss at midnight part, however, is another story."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Ritual Madness

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ritual Madness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2805227) by [clio_jlh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clio_jlh/pseuds/clio_jlh). 



> Thanks to clio_jlh for having blanket permission, which allowed me to make this quickly and renew my tradition of posting femslash podfic at Christmas. 
> 
> The photo of fireworks over Philadelphia that I used for the cover was taken by Matt Stanley for the [Delaware River Waterfront Corporation](http://www.delawareriverwaterfront.com/footer/hi-res-photos/sugarhouse-new-year-s-eve-fireworks-on-the-waterfront).

Photo by Matt Stanley.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/HTGAWM/Ritual%20Madness.mp3) | **Size:** 17.8 MB | **Duration:** 15 min 20 sec

  
---|---


End file.
